The past bringing two souls together
by Livandra
Summary: Liz finally meets Justin again after not seeing each other for years. They were best friends, but as Liz saw him again, she realized that maybe her feelings has changed, she doesn't see him as her friend anymore, but perhaps something more? With her past creating chaos in her mind as she meet with Justin would she fall into madness or would Justin's possible love keep her sane?
1. Chapter 1

This pairing is my OTP! I just randomly one day realized that if they actually met Liz and Justin might set it off. This is based on the anime, since I haven't read the Manga yet, and let's just say this is a fanfic, I can create a past for both of them if I want to.

Liz pov.

Justin Law. So he really got out. I remember when we were kids, we were always playing together, that was, before Patty came along. That was good times. I know I can meet up with Justin alone today, the others are out playing basketball. Thank goodness Kid doesn't think that excuse was a lame one. As if I really care about a broken nail that much. I waited near the gates before Justin goes to the DWMA. I don't care if he ignores me, I just want to know what he looks like. Finally he arrived. I suck my breath in. He looks so good, he is more beautiful than I remembered. Suddenly he stops in front of me, looks me in the eye and did the unthinkable. He grabbed my breast. In an instant I slapped him hard in the face and he let go of my breast. He pulled something out of his ears, earplugs?

"Elizabeth, you have turned out to be a woman truly made by Shinigami-sama. You look lovely," he said and softly kissed my hand.

I felt electricity pull through me with his tender touch that made me blush. I softly pulled my hand away and turned my face away.

"H-hello again, Justin, long time no see," I quickly answered.

"You speak the truth, even though I would like to hear your sweet voice more, I have a task to fulfil," Justin said carefully.

I nodded and he put back his earplugs as he past me, I couldn't help but stare as his back was shown to me. No one can know of this meeting. There is a reason fate made our paths different in every way. I quickly walk back to the mansion, lost in thought, lost in Justin.

I never got alone to talk to Justin, then I've heard Maka got injured and we went to the infirmary. Everyone was there and I've heard the whole story, how Justin just showed up out of nowhere etc. etc. I excused myself before Kid and Patty went home, I told them I will catch up to them later. I walked around and finally I saw him again. It almost took me an hour though.

He gently grabbed my arm until we have reached the rooftop. I looked at him, confused and unsure. I didn't hesitate or went against him when he took me up there. He pulled off his earplugs and smiled at me as we watched the sun.

"I've always wondered what happened to you, if you were safe, if you were happy, but I'm glad to see everything turned out well for you," I told him.

"I thought of you also, actually more than I should have, I guess…" Justin said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Elizabeth, I thought you were dead at a point, I was filled with guilt that I left you to die," Justin said sorrowful.

"Justin, come on! I'm a strong woman, Patty and I were doing just fine, really…" I said quickly.

"Patty? Your little sister? How is she?" Justin asked looking at me.

"She is doing very well actually."

Justin smiled and said sweetly: "That's good to know."

I looked at him, there was tension in the air. I want to tell him something before he leaves, but I don't know what. What is there to tell?

"Elizabeth." Justin said.

Why doesn't it bother me when he calls me that? Usually I would be furious if someone calls me that, but then, I only want him to call me my real name, no one else, just him.

"Yes?" I asked quietly… not wanting this to be over yet.

"I… (sigh) don't know how long I'm staying…" Justin said doubtful.

"I know. It's only until this Kishin business is done with, right?" I said with a fake smile.

Damn, I just want to hug him, just to feel his warmth against my body. I really missed him, I guess.

"Yeah, I have to go now, sorry Elizabeth," Justin said as he walked over to me, gently took my left hand, he rubbed his thumb against my hand, lingering the touch, as if he was afraid to let go, then he kissed my hand, and softly held my hand tighter before he let go. Then he started to walk away. I didn't even realize what I was doing but I suddenly hugged him from behind and said a weak goodbye. He didn't draw away or anything, so we just stood there, silently, after a few minutes I drew back. He walked away slowly. My heart ached. I shouldn't have hugged him, because now I want to hug him all the time. I walked back to the mansion while everything around me looked faded and melancholy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter._

Two young children play together in the playground, in the sandbox. They are probably seven years old. On a bench not far from them sits a young lady in her teens with a little girl that resembles the girl of the two young children. They were all light-haired and had blue-ish eyes. The young lady took all three of them home not long after. As soon as they reach their home police cars surrounded the area and the children were pulled apart and placed in police vehicles. Four blonde children with tears in their eyes stared at them as they were placed in the vehicle and soon they were driven into the unknown.

Next thing they experience is being pulled into a line, an old fat lady with orange stained lips and yellow teeth were barking at them left and right and then they saw how the boys were rushed out and all was left were girls. No goodbyes, no understanding of what actually occurred but at a later age would come to an understanding. The two Thompson sisters stayed close together in this place everyone called orphanage and as Liz saw a therapist, which was ordered apparently she found out that she and her sister were experiments. Two years they spend in the orphanage, until the day that their Home Mother- that's what they had to call her, told Liz to go to the sickroom. Scary stories were told by all about the sickroom. Everybody knew if you were sent to the sickroom- something bad was going to happen. When an older, creepy gentleman was waiting for her with his pants down and her "mother" shouting at her to get undressed, well… she turned into a weapon. Both of them shocked and the man quickly pulled up his pants. The "mother" pulled up the gun and pointed the gun at the man, she did not mean anything by it, but the gun went off- according to them- by itself, but it was Liz. The man was shot in the stomach, slowly sliding down on the floor. The "mother' dropped the gun and screamed for help. Liz turned back to normal and ran to Patty's room, she was asleep. Liz just grabbed a small bag and packed her sisters clothes, her blanket and grabbed her sister and ran outside. She saw a motor vehicle, she climbed in and luckily the keys were left inside and she drove off. She fled with her sister for two hours and she pulled over near a bus stop. She checked the car for any money and she found a few coins and small bills, maybe just enough for a bus ride. She took her sister and when the bus arrived they took off. As time passed their names became well known in the street and the people of the streets. Until Kid took them in.

"Hey Liz, what's wrong?" Kid asked.

"Mmmm? Nothing, why?" Liz questioned back.

"Just looked sad, I guess. What do you want for dinner?"

"Umm nope. You are not going to make dinner, every time you do we have to order take out because whatever food you make is not symmetrical before or after you make it, I'll make dinner!"

And so the night continues between the trio, a normal night indeed. With Patty drawing on the table asymmetrically and Kid having a meltdown while Liz read her magazine as the food half burns on the stove.


End file.
